The present invention relates to processes for preparing dibenzocycloheptene compounds and specifically to novel processes for the production of 5H-dibenzo[a,d] cycloheptene derivatives which are substituted at 5-position, more particularly N-methyl-5H-dibenzo (a,d)-cycloheptene-5-propanamine hydrochloride.
Protriptyline hydrochloride is a dibenzocycloheptatriene derivative with the chemical name N-methyl-5H-dibenzo (a,d)-cycloheptene-5-propanamine hydrochloride. Protriptyline hydrochloride is used as an antidepressant under the trade name VIVACTIL™ and is supplied as tablets in strengths of 5 and 10 mg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,767 assigned to Merck & Co., Inc. discloses the preparation of protriptyline from 5-dihydrodibenzocycloheptatriene, by deprotonation, followed by reaction at low temperatures with 1,3-bromochloropropane to give the 5-(chloropropyl)-dibenzocycloheptatriene, which is reacted with methylamine in a displacement reaction to give the protriptyline product.